What's Punishable By Death
by Dannie Jo
Summary: Alec could not imagine himself living anywhere else but the Institute. He could also never imagine running away to the South Pacific with a Warlock to start a new life together. Somethings, though, are worth the risk of death. FutureFic.


_Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare, and I do not own Mortal Instruments. _

* * *

><p><em>Hi everyone! Just a little note about this story here: anything in italics are flashbacks. <em>_Thank you for reading!_

_Happy writing, _

_Dani_

* * *

><p>What's Punishable By Death<p>

-A One shot-

* * *

><p>The sun reflected off of the water of the Pacific Ocean, causing it to glisten beautifully as the sun began its decent into the horizon. It was Alec Lightwood's third night watching the sight of a New Zealand sunset, and already he had his mind set that it was one of the most striking things he had seen. Only three other things came to mind to be any more beautiful.<p>

Just then, he felt two strong arms encompass him and a chin resting on his shoulder. He must have been so wrapped up in the scene in front of him that he did not even hear the French Doors leading out to the balcony which he stood on open. Never the less, he leaned back into the warm embrace.

"I love sunsets," Magnus Bane whispered to him. Too in awe, the twenty-two year old Shadowhunter could only nod in agreement and rub his thumb against his fiancé's smooth arm.

It was Bane's idea to move out to New Zealand, forget their lives as High Warlock and Shadowhunter and start a new life together, but it was by force of the Clave that they moved.

"_Being in a relationship with a Downworlder was…tolerable enough and a good diplomatic move. We kept a blind eye to you two ever since that little…out showing of yours at the Hall of Accords four years back, but a civil union is too far! We cannot allow you and that warlock to…no, absolutely not. And, by the Angel, Mister Lightwood, if you try to sneak around our orders, the punishment will be death. By the Angel, absolutely no." _

Living in Brooklyn, which the young Lightwood lived in a small loft style apartment with his secret fiancé, after the Clave knew the two men wanted to marry, attempts on their lives became an almost everyday thing. The attempts, however, were claimed to be coincidental. Magnus and Alec knew that the Clave was trying to get rid of them before they broke tradition but they were not going to separate. Their relationship, however, was a risk to their lives and everyone they loved as.

So, they killed themselves.

_Isabelle threw a priceless vase at the Inquistor's head, which he dodged with experience. She had angry tears streaming down her face and the only thing stopping her from strangling the life out of the Clave members was her vampire's vice-like hold. _

"_You killed them," Isabelle screamed. _

"_They committed sucide, Isab-" _

"_Murdering bastards!" _

_A string of cried swears and curses followed suit and Clary looked away from the scene playing in front of her. She hoped that, with Jace's comforting embrace around her as they knelt by the bodies, her acting was convincing. It was not too unknown that she was a terrible actress, and if it looked as though she was not distraught by the 'death' of her friends, then the whole operation would go down the drain. _

_The two bodies once were a Shadowhunter and a Warlock who died naturally (the warlock was poisoned by a sinister client) and were transformed into the deathly looking clones of the secretly alive Lightwood and Bane by magic just before the couple ran. The South Pacific was a natural choice for them to run to, knowing that it was far enough away from the New York tri-state area, and the Clave was at a weaker force there. They would never return to Brooklyn, and would not see their friends or family for a very long time. But they ran, and prayed that the Lightwoods were convincing actors. _

"Something wrong, darling?"

Alec glanced over to Magnus, who was looking over at him with an uncertain glisten in his cat eyes coated in an ocean blue eye shadow and bright green eyeliner. After four years of dating and a month of engagement, the man who could care less about makeup and fashion was forced to know all the differences and functions of all the make up that made his lover look 'fabulous' in Magnus' words. With or without the glitter and glamour of it all, Alec could not help but to think that he was one of the most beautiful things in the world.

"Nothing's wrong, Mag," he reassured him by turning around and kissing him lightly to prove the fact.

"You were so deep in thought that I was certain you were beginning to regret all of this." Despite Magnus' trademark smirk on his face, Alec could hear the question and doubt in his voice. It was odd, for the ex-Shadowhunter could have almost sworn to the Angel that his warlock never second guessed anything in his life, and was the physical representation of 'overflowing with confidence'. To question the young man's decision of starting a new together was absolutely absurd.

Alec just looked at Magnus as though he were growing a second head and grasped his shoulders. He shook gently, just like he used to do with Jace when they were teens. With genuine concern in his eyes, he spoke very slowly, "I think you are spending too much time with Max and Belle. Of course I don't regret this! I mean, I miss my family, but I have my own family now, and if that's punishable by death…"

The end of the sentence remained an implication, causing his fiancé to smile in a wicked manner. His cat eyes shot down in a quick flash to his lover's mouth in a not so subtle suggestion of what he wanted. Alec rapidly fulfilled his wishes, but just as their lips gently brushed, a faint shrill of a cry from inside the beach side cottage they bought reminded them that they had new responsibilities that came with their new found freedom.

The warlock opened his eyes to stare into the oceanic blues he grew to memorize. Without pulling away, he spoke with their lips still brushing slightly, "you were saying something about spending too much time with the twins?"

Alec chuckled and pecked him on the lips quickly before leaving the balcony which led into the parlor. It was their first house they had ever owned together, excluding the loft which was entirely Magnus', and in the lush landscape of New Zealand of all places. Alec never pictured himself living anywhere but the Institute.

At first, the couple's personalities and differences had clashed when it came to the little things, such as the interior décor. To Magnus, it was a big thing, however. After much debating, they both managed to somehow compliment the best of the both of them in a mission style that highlighted the warlock's beloved color wheel, especially the blues, greens, and yellows. It was their home, though, and Alec couldn't be happier. Hand in hand, they made their way up to the second floor to a small room in the very back of the house, which happened to have the best view of the water and mountains.

The nursery was painted in a cheerful yellow with soft green accents and had two, white rockers on opposite sides of the brilliant bay window. On either side of the rooms were white cribs, one having BELLE painted on, and the other, MAX.

Baby Belle was crying loudly, tan arms by her head as she exercised her screaming. Her pacifier laid abandoned, but wanted on her chin. She was dressed in a warm, yellow onesy and covered in a pink baby blanket, which her little legs kicked around, trying to get free. Even with the loud noise, her proud daddies smiled and Magnus picked her up greedily.

Alec went over to check on their newly adapted son, Belle's older brother by seven minutes, Max Lightwood-Bane. Like his sister, the little peanut was awake, but laying peacefully in his crib, staring out at the blue sky with wide eyes. His mouth was in a tiny 'O' shape.

"Hey there, little guy," Alec cooed quietly, and Max began to kick lightly under his blue blanket in anticipation of being picked up (though Magnus liked to believe that their son was just excited to see them when he did that) without looking at his dad. Lifting the small, yet chubby baby reminded Alec of holding a bundle of potatoes, as the saying goes. He joined dad and sister at the rockers, sharing a smile with his partner as they fell into a relative silence. It was not complete silence though, for Belle was busy making any noise physically possible for her four month old self.

Belle and Max Lightwood-Bane were adopted from one of Magnus' friends living in Indonesia, where Bane was originally from. The woman was raped by a demon and knew she could not care for warlock twins, so the Asian newborns were a blessing to the runaways when they arrived to the South Pacific. Neither Alec or Magnus could be happier, and named them after their Aunt and belated Uncle.

At a near polar opposite of his sister, Max laid sill in Alec's arms, cuddling against him to steal all of his dad's body heat and nestled his tiny head against Alec's neck to escape from his sister's noise.

Belle practically threw her pacifier out of her mouth and began to cry again, causing Magnus to sigh and pick her up so that they were eye level. Alec watched on with a cocked eyebrow and sheer amusement.

"You," Magnus said to his daughter, "are _definitely _going to be our little diva."

Sitting there, with their quiet, loveable boy and their diva in the making, Alec knew his family was the most beautiful things he had ever seen, and that some things were definitely worth a punishment by death.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you, again, for reading! <em>

_Please review! _

_-Dani Jo _


End file.
